


Images

by faithinthepoor



Category: Wicked RPF
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-16
Updated: 2014-07-16
Packaged: 2018-02-09 01:56:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1964586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/faithinthepoor/pseuds/faithinthepoor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for the drabble challenge at <a href="http://femslash100.livejournal.com">femslash100</a> Prompt - Camera</p>
            </blockquote>





	Images

Cameras capture moments, forever preserving fragments of your life. It’s hard to deny that you felt something, that you were part of something incredible if the evidence exists in ink, in celluloid, in pixels. They say the camera doesn’t lie but it doesn’t tell the truth either, even if things aren’t completely distorted they are distilled and simplified. The photographer may have caught her hand on Idina’s breast but it doesn’t show how cool the material felt, how fast her heart was beating or how once the cameras disappeared she re-enacted the moment when the two of them were naked.


End file.
